I did it to protect you
by jsk1
Summary: Fallout from Robins death and the secret. Jason is mad Sam is sad and a new guy in town helps to put things in perspective
1. Chapter 1

I did it to protect you

Brocken. That is how she felt. Jason was angry at her she knew he would be when he found out about Robin but this was too much. Him telling her maybe Carly knew him better than her, broke her. Than him snatching his hand away like her touch burned him, broke what was left of her. The only thing keeping her from falling apart was the soft kicking of her baby.

But no matter how strong she tried to be a sob still broke threw as the seemingly endless tears streamed down her face. God how could he. Yes she lied but it was to protect him, she was just scared of losing him and having to raise her baby with out its father. Robin was dead, she didn't want Jason dead too.

Another sob broke through. She wiped her tears as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She hoped it was Jason but knew instantly that it wasn't. The touch was to rough and no matter how angry Jason was he would never touch her like this.

"Get up" the voice demanded. A chill instantly went through her. She did as she was told praying that her and her baby will be ok.

She turned around to see a man in all black holding a gun on her. She tried to stay calm. But panic was quickly setting in. She never got panicked but this was not just about her it was about her and her baby.

The man grabbed her roughly in front of him and held the gun to her head. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the police sirens close by.

"Do as I say, we are going out back and you will not try anything got it." He said. She paused thinking of what her best options were. She could do as demanded, or stall till the police get there. Or she could try to get away now, but she knew it was too risky.

"Listen to me or the baby dies" he threatened coldly shoving the gun in her stomach.

"Owww. Fine just don't hurt my baby" she relented. The sirens were close and she knew it was only minutes until the police arrived.

"Freeze" an officer said as three officers barged in with their guns drawn.

The man just held on tighter to Sam and kept the gun on her stomach making sure the officers all saw that she was pregnant. "Drop the weapons or her and the baby die" the man threatened.

The officers lowered their guns thinking of a way to safely rescue her and her baby. They hated hostage situations.

Sam was terrified she did not know what to do. Any possible escape put her baby at risk and she would be damned if she let anything happen to her baby. The situation was so intense that she started having stomach pains.

"Owww" she moaned slightly hunching over.

"That is not going to work just follow me out back" The man said

"I am not faking this hurts" She said

"All the more reason, to do as you are told" he said harshly.

Not knowing what else to do Sam walked backwards along with the man. As she walked she sent a silent plea to god asking for help and protection for her baby. The cramps got worse and fear gripped her heart. Just then a shot rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jason stood at the bridge. He was trying to get his emotions under control. He was feeling so much at such a short time. He was sad, because of robin's loss. He felt guilty for her dying to save him. And he was mad at Sam for lying.

Still he should not have been so harsh to her. She only did what she thought was best for him and their family he could not fault her for that. He hated that she lied but her intentions were pure and she was not trying to control him. Jason turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. He hoped it was Sam but he knew she would not follow him after he told her not to. Guilt shot through him at the memory he should not have said that or thrown her hand off. Turning he saw Elizabeth.

"Hi" she said

"hey" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"saying good bye to robin" he answered

"you know?"she asked

"yeah Carly told me" he replied.

"I can see that you are angry but you should not be I mean Sam was only trying to protect you" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I know" Jason replied thinking back on the other times he lied to protect Sam. Keeping the truth about Jake from her was only one of the lies. With that in mind he realized how hypocritical he was being. He needed to go and talk to Sam. "I have to go"

"Ok" said Liz.

Jason left the bridge and got in his car. He drove back to the church as quick as possible. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the police cars out side. God please let her and the baby be ok.

"What is going on" Jason demanded

"Attempted burglary gone wrong. The guy panicked and ran off into the church, he is armed and now has a hostage" said the rookie cop not knowing who Jason was or that Sam was his wife.

Jason felt his hear drop. The thought of Sam and their child in danger terrified him. He carefully stepped back and snuck around back of the church.

Adrenaline running high he pulled out his gun. He snuck through the church following the voices he heard. He snuck his head in the door and felt rage go through him as he saw a guy holding a gun on his wife. His eyes focused on the target and everything but he Sam and the treat seized to exist. Aiming his gun he shot making sure to make it lethal no one messed with his family and lived. Just as his gun went off he ran to Sam. He made it there in time to catch her as she fell.

"Sam!" he screamed fear and concern evident in his voice

"Jason it hurts, it hurts so bad you have to take me to the hospital" she said just as she blacked out.

"Hang in there Sam" he whispered as he picked her up and ran to his Escalade.

Getting to the car Jason placed Sam in the passenger seat and buckled her up. He ran to the driver's side and drove to the hospital like a bat out of hell. He prayed the whole ride over that Sam and the baby would be ok.

Getting to the hospital Jason barley parked before he was out of the car and carrying Sam out. He rushed through the hospital doors.

"I need help" he shouted. A nurse came rushing to him with a gurney. He placed her on

"Page Dr. Lee" said the nurse seeing Sam is pregnant. The nurse wheeled Sam off and he followed behind. They took her into a room and seconds later Dr. Lee arrived.

Jason paced the halls of Sam's room. He could not help the worry and fear that gripped his heart. Guilt mixed in with the other two emotions, he should have never left her alone. He just prayed that they would both be ok. Any other possibility was not an option.

"Jason" called Carly "what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled. She thought he would be either at Robin's funeral or out kicking Sam to the curb. The last place she expected to see him was at the hospital.

"Sam is there getting checked out by Dr. Lee" Jason said the worry in his voice.

Carly rolled her eyes an action that was seen by Jason. "Please do not tell me you are falling for this. I mean seriously. Let me guess you told her off about lying and she began to cry throwing around her pathetic excuses. Then she started to fake some cramps so you will not throw her out for her betrayal. That is sick using her child like that" Carly ranted.

Jason was shocked he could not believe what Carly was saying. 'She told you to prove a point as always she thinks that she know you better than I do' 'maybe she does' his earlier conversation with Sam flooding his mind. He felt like a jerk taking Carly's side against Sam. Damn he really needed to make this right. He just hoped he had the chance.

Seeing the shock on Jason's face Carly misinterpreted it as shock for seeing what Sam really is not at him seeing what she really is. "But the good thing is you finally see her for what she is. She does not understand you Jason. She lied and she says it was to protect you but it was because she can not stand the thought of you with any one else, she was jealous of me, Robin and Elizabeth. So now you can dump her betraying clingy ass before it gets worse".

Jason was generally a man of few words, but for once he was literally struck speechless. How delusional was Carly? He thought.

"The only reason Sam lied was to keep me from dying or having a set back-"

Jason started but he did not get to finish.

"You did not die when I told you" Carly shot back

"Yes, but Sam was not willing to take that risk." Jason defended

"Oh, so it was ok for her to lie?" Carly asked incredulously

"No I do not like that she lied but I understand why, her reasons were selfless and made because she loves me. You on the other hand never liked Robin and the only reason you told me was to try and make Sam look bad." Jason said. Carly was about to interrupt when Jason held up his hand "I am not finished, Sam is in here because she was held hostage at gun point, after I left her alone. I will never make that mistake again. I love my wife and I will be there for her and our child. I will not have you disrespecting her or her place in my life again Carly, are we understood? I do not plan on being in the hospital for a really long time but next time anything happens Sam is 100% responsible for me and the decisions made concerning me do not ever go behind her back again, I told you a long time ago that if I had to choose between Sam and you it will always be Sam." He finished.

Carly was shocked. She could not believe he said that to her. Before she could come up with anything to say, Dr. Lee came out.

Jason quickly turned to the doctor "Are Sam and the baby fine?" he asked.

"They are both fine but the stress is not good on Sam or the baby, she is awake now but I want to keep her here over night to keep her stress levels down." Dr. Lee said.

Jason nodded and thanked her "can I go and stay with her?" asked

"Yeah" Dr. Lee nodded. Jason headed to the door.

"Jason" Carly said quietly.

"Go home Carly I have nothing else to say right now" he said.

Carly nodded and left knowing that she might have just lost her best friend.


End file.
